Network service providers (“NSPs”) are companies that provide network services to customers. Some services that NSPs might provide include internet access, wired telecommunications services, wireless telecommunications services, data services, video services, and other services. The network edge of an NSP provides an entry point where customers' devices can connect to the NSP's network to access network services such as voice, data, video, and/or other services. Specialized routers called provider edge routers control ingress and egress traffic to an NSP's network.